coleccion de amor sasusaku
by nekitasuzuki
Summary: sera una coleccion de muchos one-shot de mi autoria nwn espero les guste mucho y espero sus lindos comentarios
1. carta

En un día nublado vemos a Sakura escribiendo una carta como todas las tardes a su amado amigo sasuke, ella tiene miedo de confesar sus sentimientos y que él no sienta lo mismo por ella y que su preciada amistad se pierda por ello siempre escribe esas cartas para luego botarlas a la basura esa era la rutina diaria de Sakura.

En este día Sakura termino su carta y la guardo en un sobre con el nombre de sasuke y salió de su casa con el destino de tirar la carta al basurero cerca de su casa pero al abrir la puerta grande fue su sorpresa ver a su amigo apunto de tocar el timbre

S-sasuke-kun que haces aquí – cada vez se ponía más nerviosa

Vine a verte e invitarte a dar una vuelta al parque –se acerca a ella con una sonrisa

e-está bien eeh em vamos –intenta ocultar la carta detrás de su espalda

Que ocultas –la mira serio

N-nada sasuke-kun vamos al parque –sonríe nerviosa y oculta la carta detrás de su espalda

Vamos pero antes –intenta robarle la carta

ESPERA NO! –se aleja de el

Sasuke la intentaba atrapar y robarle lo que Sakura ocultaba en cambio la pelirosa apenas sentía que se la quitaba pisaba a sasuke y empezaba a correr y sasuke la volvía atrapar y así estuvieron hasta que llegaron al parque sin darse cuenta y en eso sasuke la agarra de la cintura pero se tropezaron y cayeron al pasto entre risas y aprovechando la distracción de Sakura le quito la carta y vio que tenía su nombre y abrazo a Sakura y ella se acurruco en su pecho sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente y empezó a leer la carta

 _Sasuke-kun:_

 _Te escribo esta carta para confesarte mis sentimientos ya que no me atrevo a decírtelo de frente y por ello siempre escribo estas cartas para decirte lo mucho que te amo y te eh amado siempre desde el primer momento que te conocí sentí una fuerte atracción hacia a ti con el paso del tiempo nos convertimos en los mejores amigos pero yo no te veía como mi amigo te veía como algo más sentí algo mucho más grande de un simple te quiero sé que me ves como una hermana pequeña a la cual siempre protegerás ¿cómo lo es? Una vez te escuche decírselo a Naruto y me dolió mucho y sentí como mi corazón se rompía en simples pedazos quisiera que me miraras como algo más quisiera ser yo tu novia quisiera ser yo el amor de tu vida quisiera ser yo el motivo por el que sonríes sin motivo alguno sasuke-kun algún día serás capaz de darte cuenta de que te amo serás capaz de corresponder al fin mis sentimientos?_

 _Con amor Sakura H._

Boba –sonríe sonrojado y la mira tiernamente-

Eh? –lo mira confundida y sonrojada-

Siempre que estamos juntos haces que mi corazón lata sin parar, cuando estoy junto a ti soy la persona más feliz cuando me miras y me sonríes solo a mi haces que cada día desee estar más cerca de ti de acapararte toda Sakura eres el motivo de mi sonrisa el motivo del porque vivo eres la luz en la oscuridad tu sola presencia ilumina mi día si no estoy contigo mi mundo es gris eres el motivo por el cual yo vivo Sakura yo me enamore de ti mucho antes de que nos presentaran siempre te veía oculto detrás de un árbol tu sonrisa tus ojos tu carácter todo en ti me enamoro y me enamora cada día más Sakura haruno, yo sasuke uchiha esta perdidamente enamorado de ti mi pequeña flor de cerezo –la toma del mentón dándole un tierno beso en los labios. Sakura estaba sorprendida pero también estaba feliz y enternecida por la confesión de su dulce azabache entonces puso las manos en el pecho de sasuke y correspondió el beso ninguno de los dos quería que ese mágico momento terminara pero se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire se miraron a los ojos y se abrazaron dulcemente mientras sasuke depositaba un beso en la frente de su amada.

FIN.


	2. Empecemos de nuevo?

Me encontraba en la oscuridad de mi cuarto pensando en lo que paso hace pocos días que hago, digo no me recuerdas ya no te tendré detrás de mi diciendo "sasuke-kun" a cada momento del día pero de tus dulces labios se escucha tan bien pero porque siento un vacío al saber que ya no estarás conmigo como antes, ¿es el karma? No creo, si fuera así creo que sería mucho peor que no me recuerdes, suelto un suspiro y me acuesto en la cama recordando cómo me entere de aquella noticia

*flash back*

Llevaba 10 minutos esperando a Naruto según él tenía que contarme algo muy importante se escuchaba muy preocupado no muy característico de el por lo que no me negué a juntarnos y aquí me encuentro esperándolo, pasan los minutos y todavía no aparece, me disponía a irme pero veo que viene con Sakura el dobe le dice algo y se queda sentada en la pílate del centro mientras que él se acerca a mi

PERDON! TEME ME QUEDE DORMIDO! –se rasca la nuca y ríe nervioso-

Hmp –me cruzo de brazos y lo miro- para que querías que nos juntáramos dobe

Cierto –toma asiento al frente mío- es sobre Sakura-chan

Que pasa con ella? –me sorprendo pero no lo demuestro aunque no puedo evitar mirar hacia donde esta ella-

Teme ella hace 3 días que tuvo un accidente y bueno ella ayer… veras ella –que se quede callado no me gustó nada que le paso a la molestia- ven es mejor que lo veas tú mismo- sigo sin entender solo lo seguí hasta que estábamos al frente de Sakura ella se levantó y le sonrió al dobe pero a mí me miro ¿rara? Como si no me conociera usualmente al verme me sonríe sonrojada pero hoy no lo hizo no entiendo que pasa

Naruto-kun quien es él? –esa pregunta me descoloco, es una broma cierto?

Saku-chan él es sasuke uchiha te acuerdas del? –que está pasando aquí, como que si me recuerda? Que le paso?

No –me da la mano- mucho gusto sasuke etto… creo que Naruto-kun no te explico jeje bueno hace 3 días según mis amigos yo tuve un accidente pero perdí la memoria

C-cómo? –No puedo evitar ocultar mi sorpresa-

Así es teme por eso quise que nos reuniéramos tu no pudiste saberlo ya que ayer regresaste de tu viaje con tu familia –ni siquiera lo mire seguía mirando sorprendida a Sakura ella solo sonría con entendimiento

*fin flash back*

Después de eso solo recuerdo que Salí corriendo de allí y desde ahí me encuentro encerrado en mi habitación no hago más que pensar que hare cuando la vuelva a ver, lo mejor será que salga a tomar algo de aire dar un paseo no me hará mal, salgo de mi casa y me dirijo hacia ese parque donde nos conocimos y me recargo en el barandal del puente mirando el mar no se cuánto rato estuve así solo sentí que alguien estaba al lado mío por lo que voltio a mirar quien era para mi sorpresa era ella mirando sonriente el mar me quede observándola un rato de algo que estaba seguro es que no quería que se alejara de mi

Sakura –ella me miro con esos lindos ojos verde jade – lo siento por lo que paso ese día

No te preocupes lo entiendo muy bien –me da una hermosa sonrisa-

Que te parece si empezamos de nuevo?

Claro –me da la mano- soy Sakura haruno

Encantado Sakura –tomo su mano y la miro dándole una pequeña sonrisa- soy sasuke uchiha.


	3. NO SOY TU JUGUETE

Hoy les contare mi historia, el mayor error que una vez cometí, bueno soy Sakura haruno técnicamente soy un adulto de 19 años actualmente estudio en el instituto konoha estudiando medicina, quizás yo no sea la más linda de todas las chicas que hay en el instituto, mis amigos dicen que doy ternura pero mas no lo creo, siempre estoy con mis amigas hinata e ino también tengo otros amigos que son sasuke y Naruto bueno tengo más amigos pero sé que con los que puedo contar siempre son en ellos cuatro. Son muchos pero cuando estoy con él me olvido de casi todos.

El sai ese es su nombre, él es muy guapo no tanto como sasuke, es carismático, tierno y dulce y buen amigo pero hay un problema… tiene novia. Su nombre es tayuyá es pelirroja y muy guapa no me extraña que sea su novia. Él dice que no la quiere pero teme que si termina con ella se llegue a lastimar. Lo que nadie sabe es que sai y yo tenemos un secreto es que nosotros dos somos….

Amantes…

Sai: (besando el cuello de Sakura) sabes mi linda flor de cerezos yo te quiero solo a ti

Sakura: (sonríe) yo también te quiero solo a ti sai-kun

Sai: (mirando el reloj y besa a Sakura en los labios) ya debo irme que si me quedo alguien nos podría ver y no quiero eso

Sakura: (se acuesta en la cama cubriéndose con las sabanas) claro…

Sai: te llamare para que nos volvamos a ver

Ni siquiera lo vi salir de mi cuarto en donde nos amábamos a escondidas, solo vi por la ventana como se alejaba de mi casa aún recuerdo el día en que te confesé mis sentimientos por ti... ya estaba preparada para tu rechazo pero me sorprendí bastante cuando me confesaste que tu también sentías algo por mi… desde ese momento me propusiste que mantuviéramos lo nuestro a escondidas yo como una tonta lo acepte feliz solo porque tu sentías algo por mi… ahora solo siento que soy un juguete para ti el cual botaras apenas estés satisfecho o tu novia te abandone… el problema es que ya me estaba cansando de ser tu plato de segunda mesa…

Como cada día al salir del instituto te veo de lo más feliz con tu novia, "hipócrita" es lo que pensé y me alejo de ahí para encerrarme en el baño de chicas pero sasuke venía detrás de mí y vio lo que paso me abrazo y me consoló él siempre estuvo para mí, nos sentamos en una banca y me miraste con cara seria como de costumbre pero en tus ojos veo preocupación

Sasuke: si no le dices la verdad a su novia entonces deja de estar con sai

Sakura: (agacha la cabeza) no lo quiero lastimar sasuke

Sasuke: a cambio de qué? La que sale lastimada eres tu hay muchos chicos incluido yo que estarían felices de estar con alguien como tu no te rebajes a rogarle a el porque si te quisiera de verdad no te haría lo que esta haciendo

Desde ese momento no me quise separar de él y llore aún más, pero sasuke tenía razón si me quisiera como dice no me haría esto yo terminare con esto le diré a su novia y me alejare de él es mi turno de ser feliz tengo que darme mi lugar porque yo Sakura haruno

No soy el juguete de nadie….

Hace 1 semana que me encontré a su novia no paro de hacerme preguntas de que si era su amante, no le negué nada recordé las palabras que me dijo sasuke y se lo dije no evite llorar sé que no tenía derecho pero en ese momento tenía tantas ganas de llorar, ahora solo me queda alejarme para siempre de sai

En este momento me encontraba paseando por el parque para encontrarme con sasuke pero siento una mano jalarme de mi brazo y miro molesta a la persona que me sujeto pero me sorprendo al ver que eras tú.

Sai: (molesto) porque rayos le dijiste? No se suponía que tú me amabas

Sakura: tu mismo lo dijiste te amaba pero sabes algo sai me canse de que me trates como tu juguete porque si me amaras como tú dices no hubieras echo lo que me hiciste se acabaron todos tus malos tratos, tus humillaciones, todo… ya no jugaras conmigo de nuevo sai…

Me aleje de ahí y me reuní con sasuke para iniciar nuestra cita sin duda sasuke me quería de verdad. Ese día fue la última vez que vi a sai pero aprendí mi lección yo valgo mucho y que quien te ama te lo demuestra…


	4. molesta

Hey! Sasuke-chan ven a ver esto! – ese era itachi mi hermano mayor, sabe que odio que diga mi nombre agregándole el chan pero de todas maneras lo sigue haciendo, me encontraba en mi cuarto arreglándome para ir al instituto voy bajando las escaleras para ver sea lo que sea que quiere itachi

Hmp que quieres? –veo una bola de pelos con patas la mira algo indiferente me recuerda a alguien es una cachorra o cachorro Akita me da igual esa cosa me mira y no duda en tirarse encima mío pero como es pequeño solo logra llegar a mis brazos

Jajaja es una hembra y reconoce lo guapo que eres –la toma en sus brazos y le acaricia la cabeza mientras que esta le lame la mejilla- sabes algo me recuerda a tu amiga rosada

Sakura –lo corregí de inmediato-

Si ella es algo fiel y cuando te ve no duda en ir por ti –la deja en el piso- que te parece si la llamamos así?

Ella ya no es así y haz lo que quieres me voy al instituto –tomo mi mochila y me dirijo a la puerta pero antes de salir por completo escucho que me dice "la invitare a salir es muy linda cierto Sakura-chan" ese comentario sí que me comento, que allá sido tan cargosa conmigo ya es cosa del pasado. Me recargo en mi asiento esperando a que lleguen los demás

Hey sasuke –sabía que mi tranquilidad no duraría mucho dirijo mi mirada hacia la entrada del salón y la veo a ella acercarse

Ohayo Naruto –le da una linda sonrisa

Sakura-chan! Hoy estas muy hermosa el día de hoy –el dobe de Naruto la toma de las manos y le sonríe galante ja! Sinvergüenza

Aunque me halagues tanto Naruto no te dejare copiar la tarea de matemáticas

Ah! No digas eso Sakura-chan T-T kakashi-sensei me regañara –no puedo evitar mirar algo molesto ver como Naruto la abraza

Está bien Naruto solo por hoy –le entrega la tarea y le regala una sonrisa y me mira- ohayo para ti también sasuke –pasa al lado mío para ir a su asiento

Si ohayo –siendo ella la que se alejó porque luce tan triste

Las clases pasaron con normalidad y sin darme cuenta ya era hora de salir estaba guardando los cuadernos en mi mochila pero Naruto se tira encima mío

Tks... Que quieres Naruto –sigo guardando mis cosas

Pensé en acompañarte a casa o me vas a rechazar? –Sonríe y rasca tu nuca- Sakura-chan me cambio por su novio me dijo que regresara a casa con el –hace un puchero y sus ridículas lágrimas de cocodrilo… un minuto! ¡Su novio!

Donde esta ella! –tomo a Naruto del cuello de la camisa y él me mira sorprendido-

c-creo que está en el salón de música –suelto a Naruto y me dirijo corriendo a ese salón

Jejeje es mentira –lo ve alejarse- espero y con esto sasuke seas capaz de decirle

*con sasuke*

Entro apresuradamente al salón de música y la veo arreglando unas carpetas- Sakura!

Hm? Sasuke? –voltea a mirarme

Sakura! –la tomo de los brazos y me mira asustada-

S-s-si –se sonroja mucho

Sakura! No te vayas! –la abrazo muy fuerte es lo único que se me ocurre en este momento para evitar que se aleje

P-pero sasuke-kun! –intenta alejarse pero la estrecho más fuerte en mis brazos evitando que se aleje no quiero que se vaya-

No te vayas! No te dejare ir! –no puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco pero no quiero que se vaya

Bien p-pero déjame – tks... que parte de que no la dejare ir no entiende

No –me escondo en su cuello- no te iras

Pero debo llevarle las carpetas que dejo azuma-sensei –me mira sonrojada- me las encargo

P-pero y tu novio?

Eh? –me mira confundida

No tienes? –el dobe me engaño?

n-no –maldito dobe! Me engaño grrr! Ya me las pagara

… -no puedo evitar ponerme tenso y miro hacia otro lado – ya…veo

e-es posible que pensaste que tenía novio y viniste por mí? Entonces puedo pensar que no me detestas? –me mira con ilusión y no puedo evitar sonreír

Estas equivocada enserio que eres algo molesta pero lo que quiero decir es esto –la tomo del mentón y le doy un corto beso- entiendes?

Sasuke-kun! Te quiero! –Me abraza fuerte del cuello y yo la abrazo de la cintura-

Molesta ya suéltame –sé que es molesta pero es mejor así

Eh! Que malo! –Hace un puchero- eres cruel sasuke-kun

Vamos no te molestes –la beso de nuevo… podría hacerme adicto a besarla se siente muy bien- hay que llevar esas carpetas luego vamos por un helado

Si –me sonríe tierna- vamos

Fin 3


	5. Chapter 5

Kiba y Sakura habían salido al parque de atracciones una salida de amigos la tienen cualquiera y más si estos son amigos desde la infancia junto a Naruto y sasuke quienes se habían excusado que tenían planes con su novia y el segundo con ayudar a su hermano aprovechando que no tenían ninguna misión por el día de hoy ya que la hokage le dio el día libre a todos los shinobis de la aldea. Bueno ellos dos prometieron divertirse el doble por sus amigos, hay que admitirlo esos dos son bastante infantiles a pesar de que estaban pasando por la tan extraña etapa de la pubertad kiba y los demás chicos lo estaban llevando bastante bien pero Sakura se complicaba bastante algunas veces pero sus amigas la ayudaban mucho en ese tema subiéndole el ánimo. Kiba y Sakura entraron a la casa embrujada el primero se divertía mucho mientras que la chica se asustaba de cosas muy pequeñas hasta la más aterradora en uno de esos sustos piso mal y se dobló su tobillo,

Itte snif! –empieza a sollozar

Saku-chan estas bien –Sakura lo miro revelando sus brillantes y cristalinos verde jade, demostrando lo asustada que estaba. Kiba se consideró un enfermo al pensar que aquellas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas rosadas, la hacían ver adorable.

K-kiba-kun me d-duele –alza sus abrazos para que este la tomara en brazos

te llevare a una banca para revisar tu tobillo –la toma en brazos al estilo princesa, sintiendo como ella rodea su cuello con esos delgados brazos mientras escondía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, la observo de reojo, en verdad no supo en que momento paso de ser una pequeña niña a ser una mujer encantadoramente hermosa, sentía como se sonrojaba y lo justificaba pero lo que no justificaba por qué el calor se acumulaba en un solo lugar específicamente dentro de sus pantalones, y más cuando sentía la piel desnuda de sus piernas bajo sus manos pero también observaba como ella con su mano libre intentaba cubrir con su falda negra sus muslos para que a si no se le vieran sus bragas blancas.

Kiba respiro profundamente no por el clima que había si no por el inmenso autocontrol que estaba teniendo sobre su cuerpo para no pensar en aquella hermosa chica que estaba en sus brazos y sintiendo como se aferraba a su cuello para no caerse.

En que me metí –mascullo por lo bajo mientras luchaba por no mirar de más las piernas de su amigo miraba los arboles pero al segundo su miraba se volvía a desviar a sus piernas bien tonificadas,

K-kiba-kun llévame al parque por favor –su dulce voz lo distrajo de seguir mirando aquellas piernas que sus manos sostenían con fuerza, su voz era como un susurro pero para él era lo más dulce que había escuchado.

Seguro –sentía como su voz se volvió algo ronca, caminando más rápido hacia el parque una vez ahí su torturaba ya había terminado, paro frente a un árbol de cerezos, mientras que ella todavía seguía aferrada a su cuello, una sonrisa leve poso sobre sus labios mientras apartaba un poco su cabello y se acercó a su oído aun con su voz ronca

Saku… ya llegamos-le susurro despacio haciendo que ella se relajara un poco bajándola despacio mientras que ella camino despacio temblorosa y se sentó en el pasto dejando que su corazón latir como si hubiera corrido todo el día atrajo sus brazos a su pecho calmándose de apoco y soltó un suspiro. Alzo su vista hacia su amigo, confundida miraba el rostro de kiba que la miraba asombrado y un intento sonrojo que se asomaban por sus mejillas.

Kiba-kun estas bien? –le pregunto con aquella adorable voz que poseía, y veía como el intentaba parar por todos los medios la sangre que salía por su nariz. Bajo su mirada para ver porque sentía tanto frio en sus piernas y miro con horror como su falda se había subido varios centímetros más por su cintura revelando sus bragas blancas. Se mantuvo quieta sin saber qué hacer, pero sintió algo pesado cubrir sus hombros

SHIDORI!-vio cómo su amigo salió volando lejos cayendo cerca de unas casas. Busco con la mirada quien fue el que le hizo eso a su amigo, miro la espalda ancha de aquel peli azabache que le robaba el aliento. Se cubrió con esa chaqueta grande que la cubría hasta sus rodillas. Miraba avergonzada como su peli azabache se daba vuelta sonrojado mirando el suelo evitando mirarla. Sonrió tierna y agradecida dirigiendo las mangas de la chaqueta a su nariz oliendo su colonia. Alzo su rostro mirándolo sin borrar su sonrisa tierna.

Sasuke-kun arigato –vio que la miraba con los ojos más abierto de la cuenta. Pero de un momento a otro sintió como el cuerpo del chico caía al suelo con rudeza y un hilito de sangre comenzaba a correr de su nariz pasando por aquella sonrisa que tenía.

SASUKE-KUN! JODER! DESPIERTA! –corrió auxiliarlo y sacudiendo con fuerza haciendo que inútilmente volviera a recuperar su conciencia.


End file.
